helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Manned Test Start
Info Balfey is unwilling to put aside his plan, and he decides to find new sponsors for his manned aircraft plan. Find Shatina in the slum to help him. Objective Go to the Slum, have a chat with Shatina and defeat her in a Beauty Contest. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Balfey: Ahem…Err…Balfey ignited another piece of match! Magda: …Mr. Balfey, stop playing with those matchsticks? Let’s get straight to the point. Balfey: …Miss Ellenstein, you have to help me! Magda: What’s happening? Balfey: It’s all about money! I’ve talked with many nobles about the aircraft. None of them agrees to invest money on my aircraft due to the Xavier issue! Then it occurs to me that the she wolf…I mean Miss Shatina from the mercenary had said she might consider funding the aircraft if it passes the manned test! This is my last chance! Miss Ellenstein, could you please be my company in the meeting with her? I dare not talk to her alone!! She’s horrible!! Magda: Golden Merc Corps are rich indeed. What about you waiting here for a moment? I need to get changed. Story Chat 2 Balfey: Ah…This is…Magda, how come… Magda: Ahem… The tavern is the only place where we can find Miss Shatina. Forget about it! Look over there! Balfey: That, that’s Miss Shatina…Err… Magda: What’s wrong? Why not going over there and pitching your programs to her? Balfey: I, I…I’m so nervous. What if…what if I failed again…My aircraft, my dream…Wah… Magda: Mr. Balfey, if you don’t have confidence yourself, how can you convince others? Besides, wouldn’t you regret later if you just quit without having a try? Balfey: Well…I’ll have a try… Magda, would you help me? Magda: Of course! Let’s go and say hi to Lady Shatina. Shatina: Whee! Isn’t it the cute girl Magda? Magda: Good afternoon, Lady Shatina! Are you busy today? Shatina: Yeah, they just called to remind me of the meeting. So boring! What’s the matter? I’d like to have another drink. Magda: It’s Mr. Balfey looking for you. His aircraft has enter the manned flight test stage, but he’s lack of funding right now… Shatina: Oh? Are you here to help him persuade me? Magda: In the last experiment, though some issues occurred with Mr. Xavier’s spells, it is obvious to all that the test flight is successful. Mr. Balfey has devoted a lot of text And I believe you can maximize its value. What do you say, Miss Shatina? Shatina: Huh, you really know me well. Alright, I’ll give him a chance. Mr. Balfey, have you brought your business proposal? Balfey: Yeah! Here you are…This is our latest design drawing with the most advanced technology introduced from Rayorca. As long as I can get enough funding, it will only take a text Shatina: The support seems so fragile that I can break it with only my bare hands! Mr. Balfey, are you sure it can take manned flight? I don’t want to spend my money on a toy! Balfey: Of course it can take manned flight! No one can question my professionalism. To ensure the flight, it is build with light material. But it has passed the text Shatina: What about this one? Balfey: This one is also qualified. Please let me explain in details… Magda: (The topics have gone far beyond my understanding…Mr. Balfey looks so different when talking about the aircraft.) ) Shatina: I’m fine with the money, but I still hold suspects upon the performance of this aircraft. Here’s my proposal, what about you, Mr. Balfey, be the pilot for text Balfey: Ah??W…Why?! Shatina: Everyone in the Golden Merc Corps are my precious friends. I don’t to lose any of them due to some accidents. If a heavyweight like you can take it, then I will text Balfey: B…But… Shatina: Huh? You dare not to have a try? If so, we can bid farewell! Balfey: Wait a second! Miss Ellenstein once told me, if I don’t have any confidence in it myself, no one would believe me. Miss Shatina, I accept your request. I will be the pilot for my text Shatina: I’m looking forward to it. Hope your courage could last long enough. Let’s sign an contact same time tomorrow. I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Mr. text Balfey: … Ma…Magda…I…Could you please support me with your hands…My legs are shaking…Wah… Magda: Mr. Balfey! Cheer up! Balfey: IT’s horrible…I…I’m afraid I briefly developed a fear of heights…What should I do, Magda, what should I do… Magda: You’ll be fine, Mr. Balfey! According to what you just mentioned, the performance o the aircraft is perfect. Balfey: I might exaggerated a little bit when trying to get funding…No one would pay for a hopeless future. Magda: …I thought we agreed not to exaggerate anything! Balfey: But this is Balfey’s last hope. He really want to succeed… Magda: There’s no other way now. Mr. Balfey, the arrow is fitted to the bowstring, it must be released., you have no choice now… Balfey: I understand. Sorry about the trouble brought to you, Miss Ellenstien. I’ll try my best, at least…at least not to damage the reputation of Ellenstien Family. Magda: Balfey, that’s not the point! Your safety is the top priority. Balfey: Wah…Magda is so nice to Balfey! I’ll try my best! Thank you, Magda! Story Chat 3 Magda: (Finally home…I’m so tired…) (Never expect that Mis Shatina would ask Mr. Balfey to be the pilot…Alas, hope that the quality of the aircraft won’t let us down.) (Wish everything works fine.) Category:Age of Steam Event